<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Join You by Tonystarkisaslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484985">Let Me Join You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut'>Tonystarkisaslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkerfestivals Events [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: this is my prompt fill for @starker-sorbet ! This is the @starkerfestivals ‘s holiday prompt exchange.</p><p>Prompt: Peter losing may to an avengers mess up and joining super villain sim tony</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkerfestivals Events [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Join You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: minor character death (off screen), mentions of violence, dark characters, SIM!Tony, power couple bad guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Losing May changed Peter. She was the only person he had left, the only person who Peter needed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was a hostage. Along with other humans the Avengers cared about. His team was told they have to stand down, have to let the group through, and let them get access to the alien weaponry left behind after the snap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course, the team wasn’t going to do that. They fought, they got the hostages, they fought some more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were almost free. Almost done, almost victors. And then a rogue bad guy grabbed May by the hair, wrapped an arm around her neck. He had demanded to be let go, to walk away a free man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam had put his hands in the air, calming talking to him. It was almost working; Peter could almost pass out he had been so eager to get May back, get her safe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then Wanda had used her magic to help, to make him see things that aren’t there, make him more willing to let her go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t fall for it, though. He knew it was fake, and he panicked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>May was dead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter isn’t sure if he’s allowed into Tony’s lair because the guards suck at guarding or if Tony told them to stay away, let Peter through.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Either way he’s here, in front of Superior, and he feels his knees hit the floor. No one pushed him, no one made him kneel. He just felt the weight of his grief, he’s anger, push him to the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Superior raises a brow, surprised. “Peter Parker... kneeling in front of Superior Ironman. To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice is soft, yet Peter has no trouble hearing him. He oozes confidence, power, control. This Tony is evil, sure. But he’s strong. Invincible. Powerful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everything Peter needs to get revenge on the Avengers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me join you,” Peter begs. If Tony is pleased by this turn of events, he doesn’t show it. “Please. Please let me join you. I want... I want the Avengers dead. I want to kill them myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony steps down from his throne, walking closer. He circles Peter, taking him in. “Why? What happened to turn perfect Peter Parker into a blood thirsty villain?” He asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter looks up, meeting Tony’s unnaturally blue eyes. “They got my aunt killed,” he says flatly. “I don’t have anyone left. I have no one to fight for, no one to go home to, no one to be good for.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony hums, getting closer into Peter’s space. “You’re pretty,” he whispers. “I can’t believe your Tony didn’t just eat you up. Even with that annoying wife of his...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter blushes, looking away. “He was a father figure, sir. He didn’t think I was pretty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This Tony tsks, gripping Peter’s jaw and forcing the boy to look at him. “Shame. Or, maybe not. After all, that means you were saved for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter sits in his throne, which is next to Tony’s. He listens as Tony’s team talks about capturing and transporting the Avengers to Tony’s building.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Their</em> building. Peter has earned his spot as Tony’s queen, his right hand man, his closest advisor. Peter earned it, he just has to get used to the idea of not only being a bad guy, but leading the bad guys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...and then we open fire, making sure to—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter stands, eyes blazing with angry fire. “You will do no such thing,” he hisses. “I want them here, alive. I want to kill them myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The goon looks Peter up and down, obviously looking unimpressed. “As I was saying, your greatness,” he starts to Tony.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter sees red. He webs the man’s chest, pulling him closer. Then he wraps his hand around the goon’s neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You answer to <em>me</em>, do you understand? I’m the one in charge of this mission, I’m the one at the top. I am the big boss, the one you speak to and listen to. If you <em>ever</em>disrespect me again, I will pull your fucking organs out of your body and feed them to you again. Do you understand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man whimpers and nods, eyes wide and afraid.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter shoves him down, so he’s on his knees. “You are to bring the Avengers back, alive, in chains. Understand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nods, literally shaking with fear. “Yes, sir.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dismissed,” Peter hisses, and watches the man scramble to run away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter turns back to Tony, who’s watching him with dark eyes. “Oh, my love... you have surpassed any expectations I had set on you. That was so sexy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter feels his face slowly break into a grin. He goes to Tony, sitting on his lap on the throne. “Thank you, my love. I’m so happy I make you proud.” He kisses Tony softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Superior grins, placing his hands on the younger man’s hips. “Every day,” he promises.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After writing this AU, I relalized how much I love it. I’m considering making it an official au that I write more for! Let me know if anyone would be interested in continuing this fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>